The present invention relates to an emission-free valve, particularly a magnetically operated valve, for use in controlling the flow of fluids, especially poisonous, radioactive, aggressive or otherwise dangerous gases or liquids, as well as to a method of manufacturing the same.
Various constructions of valve are already known and, so long as they are magnetically operated, they usually include a valve housing that incorporates a housing member equipped with connecting nipples, a magnet-supporting sleeve connected to the housing member, as well as a valve member which is displaceable by an electromagnet and which cooperates with a valve seat in the housing member.
When the valve of the above-mentioned type is to be used for controlling the flow of, for instance, radioactive or poisonous fluids, but even for combustible, explodable or aggressive media, a requirement that the housing be leak-proof to the exterior to a considerable degree is to be satisfied. In addition thereto, these valves must be sufficiently resistant to the action of these fluids or media, which is a necessary precondition especially when the fluids or media fall into the aggressive category.
Now, there are already known materials, such as, for instance, tantalum, titanium, silver or gold which satisfy the above-requirements, but these materials are very expensive and, in addition thereto, have a high specific weight and a low mechanical strength, so that it is not feasible to fully manufacture the valves for these purposes from these materials.